Korean Barbeque
by perfectworldjunkie
Summary: Hyun-mi had hoped a better life in japan; as she arrived, she never expected the life she was thrown in...escaping was her only option, only thing was she ran into him. The most dangerous man in Ikebukuro. OCX Heiwajima
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OW DURARARA AND ITS CHARACTERS...I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT FOR THE OC. LOL**

* * *

><p>'<em>I was running for my life when i saw it, a vending machine flew over me in an arc. I didn't believe it at first, but when it made a loud crash next to me, I immediately knew that it wasn't a dream. At first I thought that it fell from a building, but that was when I laid my eyes on him for the first time.<em>

_Blonde hair, sunglasses and a bartender suit. Just by looking at him, I didn't think he would be the kind of guy with such amazing strength. I didn't think that a human could easily do what he had done, it was inhumanly impossible, yet he had done it with no problem at all._

_Shizuo Heiwajima. _

_That was his name, and I knew then that he was the key to my freedom.'_

My name is Yong Hyun-mi but everyone I know just calls me Hyun, I transferred from Korea to study in Japan hoping to get a better education and possibly have a better life. A man from home had offered me a job and housing in Ikebukuro, Japan; he had told me that I could go to college there and I wouldn't even have to spend a single penny in a condition that I work for him.

I thought it was kind of a shady offer so of course I refused him at first but when my family found out about it, they forced me to get it. My family wasn't exactly you would call normal. My father had a very odd job, well actually I didn't know what to make of it; he liked to call himself _Jack of all Trades_, but I just like to call him a lazy bum.

He would take any kind of job that would just fall on his lap and doesn't even bother to go out himself and find a job. My mother too was just as bad, she was a really bad gambler. The money father earns was not even enough to call an earning but my mother always insisted that if she wins a game then we would have enough money for a whole month. It was always her excuse but not once did she win anything.

So in result, I ended up working after high school; I worked as a waitress, a janitor, a car washer and many more jobs that I could barely even remember. But even then it wasn't enough. I met the man in one of my jobs, I think it was when I worked as a waitress at a big-shot restaurant; he claimed that I would be perfect for a job in Japan where he lived.

He told me everything I wanted to hear, a good life, a good school, and good home. He almost convinced me but as I thought about it longer, the good offer just became too shady. And so I refused him.

But he managed to convince my parents so here I was in Ikebukuro, Japan still have no idea what I was in for. I felt like I was sold by my own flesh and blood at least that was I saw things.

So when I thought things were going so smoothly, the man seemed to have a change of heart or at least I thought he did. Things just became so horrible that thinking about it just made me want to vomit.

It turned out that the man that offered to help me was actually a con man. He had planned to sell me to the highest bidder in the first place. Fear had immediately penetrated my system, at first I thought that I would be able to get away from it all. Well, I did get away from the man but I ended up on someone else's hands. It wasn't a good experience at all; I was forced to do all kind of things from manual labor to things that were just kept in bedrooms.

I was a complete mess, but when I thought things wouldn't get better I saw an opening for an escape. The boss was going to make a deal with a rival family; they were going to make a deal, and it included a big truck loaded with crates. I snuck into the truck when no one was looking.

Of course I managed to get in, getting out was the hard part.

As soon as the truck stopped and the door opened, I bolted out of there. It took them a full minute to figure out who I was; when it dawned on them, I was long gone. Of course that didn't stop them, even after i managed to get a way for a good yard or two they were still able to keep up.

So I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore.

I was running for my life when i saw it, a vending machine flew over me in an arc. I didn't believe it at first, but when it made a loud crash next to me, I immediately knew that it wasn't a dream. At first I thought that it fell from a building, but that was when I laid my eyes on him for the first time.

Blonde hair, sunglasses and a bartender suit. Just by looking at him, I didn't think he would be the kind of guy with amazing strength. I didn't think that a human could easily do what he had done, it was inhumanly impossible, yet he had done it with no problem at all.

I saw him and I knew right away that he would be the key to my freedom.

He was the one who would be able to release me from the ones who were chasing after me. I don't how I knew, I just did.

"Tasukete!" I screamed one of the few Japanese words I learned while I was imprisoned in the hellhole. I screamed it back and back again until the man finally gave noticed. He seemed to be fighting a bunch other guys at the time, so by looked of how things were, he was pretty pissed off.

I ran to him, didn't care if he was a stranger but I held on tightly to his shirt. I was frantic; I couldn't even remember the word for _help _in Japanese anymore. I was beginning to scream in my own native language and I could see he was confused by it.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" he yelled but it was something I couldn't understand.

"Tas-Tasukete!" My voice turned to more of a whisper, my eyes were swelling from crying but it was the only word I could manage to say. It didn't take long before my pursuers were able to catch up to me, I held tightly onto his sleeves that it was close to getting ripped off.

He was still trying to push me away from him, he was strong alright; he had his hands on my arms, squeezing it ever so tightly as he still tried to pull away from my death grip.

"The hell woman! How dare you escape the boss!" one of my pursuers said, he was kind of a cliché in my opinion; wearing the silly fedora and black suit. Almost like a wannabe gangster, his companion on the hand was a little different. He was wearing more of regular clothes than anything else.

"Come on…if you come back to us, we promise we wouldn't punish you harshly." The regular looking one said in Korean. Of course I understood but I also caught the lie in his words. I flinched when I saw the evil glint in their eyes and I even held onto the stranger even tighter.

"Tch. You are seriously gonna get in a lot of pain if you don't let go of me." The man I asked for help was finally getting even more irritated. I looked at him with pleading eyes, who can resist such a thing? Only a cold hearted man would, I knew that he would help if were to ask him once again, was what I thought to myself. I believed that he would because if he didn't, I knew what my fate would be once I was returned to their hands.

"I beg of you, please help me." I said in Korean. He stared at me, deeply into my eyes, finding the right meaning to my words. Then he looked at the two men behind me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the situation and I saw that he finally understood what I have been asking.

"Boy…you hand us that girl to us if you don't want to die." He man with the fedora threatened him. I saw that the man didn't appreciate the threat and his eyes immediately changed. They were so intense that I couldn't help myself but to just stare, my hands loosened its grip that he managed to gently push me away.

"I don't like you two…but I also don't like fighting. But I didn't exactly appreciate you threatening me." He said as he approached the two coolly. I sat on the ground, frozen and my eyes just locked on his figure as he walked towards my pursuers. I wasn't entirely sure but before I knew it…or before I even saw the fight start, it ended.

It ended with only a few vending machines trashed to the sides and my pursuers were knocked out cold on the ground. And my savior? My savior was merely standing over them, smoking a cigarette. When I looked at him, he seemed calmer after getting rid of the two. I wanted to thank him for helping me but the words didn't seem to want to come out.

He looked at me; it felt like he was looking at me for such a long time. Eyes burning through my skin; it was a little intimidating. Then he walked towards me, I immediately couldn't think of anything to do. But when I thought he was going to approach me, he just walked passed me like I wasn't even there at all.

My heart stopped, if he were to leave what would I do? But before I knew what I was doing, my body moved on its own and dashed towards my leaving savior. My hand shot for the hem of his pants which made him stop. He looked down at me, I became frantic again, and I wasn't sure what to do when he again stared at me.

I felt the hot liquid rushed down my cheeks, it wasn't stopping even when I did try to. But they just kept on coming down, I felt so helpless in front of him and even after what he had done for me I still couldn't get myself to say thank you.

So I just cried nonstop and he just watched me quietly.

**A/N: well that's it folks...for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**: Saved

I awoke in a strange place remembering only bits and pieces, of how I came in here. Yesterday seemed to be nothing but just a dream or a far away nightmare that had been haunting me for I don't know how long. My head spun as I try to remember everything that had happened, I remembered the bartender-suit wearing blonde male that defeated my pursuers single-handed. - I wasn't sure if the flying vending machines were just figment of my imagination but I can vaguely remember some of those flying.

I shrugged at the thought and decided that throwing a few tons of machines is inhumanly impossible, I turned my attention at the room I am currently confined in.

The room has little light coming in from the afternoon sun that was peering through the white, velvety curtains. Even the room itself was not very furnished; a plain white bed which I am currently on is against the wall just across from the big window, I don't know if I caused the sheets of the bed to get out of placed or if it was hurriedly put together. There was a night table next to bed; it looked like liquid spilled all over the top as it has white spot on the nice brown finish; nothing else important seems to be on it, just a couple pieces of paper and old receipts from a restaurant called Russian Sushi.

Ignoring the not-so-important table, I switched my attention to the room as a whole. Nothing else was around other than the black leather couch that sits next to the window, the sheen on the fabric didn't seem real, like it was some kind of mock up but I wouldn't know unless I actually go over to where it is and check it for myself. The walls were painted a soft tone of brown, perhaps beige but I can't be sure since the setting sun affected the color of the room with the orange light that peered through the window.

A sigh escaped my lips as I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and out of the sheets that kept me slightly warm. My feet touched soft, ivory colored carpet that covered the entire room, the room itself was not big, just enough for one person to get comfortable in.

The old clothing I wore from the other day was gone, I am now wearing a single white shirt and a pair of black slacks that was crappily cut off to make comfortable pair of shorts. They were a bit big, but the a long a piece of cloth was tied around the waist to keep it from falling down and possibly embarrass myself in front of whoever owns the place.

I made my way to _a_ door, not really sure where it will lead me.

I wasn't surprised when I ventured into a more tiled room, cold and wet and almost as empty as the last room I was in. The bathroom looked like it was barely used, with only a bar of soap stuck like a glue on the marble-like sink that was place in between the toilet and the tub. Above the sink was a square mirror and staring back at me was a person so alien that I thought I was with another presence.

I haven't looked at myself in a mirror in a very long time; my once short caramel colored hair that was admired by my childhood friends because of its close resemblance to their favorite sweet grew long and matted; My eyes were a bit big and rounded with dark rings around them and my once dark colored orb turned gray due to the lack of sleep and exhaustion. My jawline were soft and rounded, and my cheeks finally returned to its natural pink color.

Yeah, I am looking at a stranger

A sigh escaped my lips as disappointment slightly loomed on me, I turned around to find another door and hoping it would lead me outside the room.

The room I finally stepped into was the living room; I looked around hoping to see someone else to get my questions finally answered. The room wasn't big or extravagant either, it almost has the same monochromatic colors as the bedroom I was in. Though among the plain color, a particular color of yellow stood out that belonged to a sleeping figure on a velvet couch.

He looked calm as he slept and a bit different but I recognized him as the man I encountered from the other day. He still wore the bartender suit, his hand clutching his pair of glasses.

I stared for a while, don't know how long but I didn't realize it until I saw him move. He cleared his throat but made no attempts to open his eyes and remained laying on the couch. His chest moving up and down, still breathing deeply and slightly snoring.

I made an attempt to wake him up, perhaps calling out to him but my words just seem to get stuck in my throat, afraid that if I were to wake him up, things wouldn't go smoothly. I sighed and sat on one of the single, soft cushioned chair, deciding to just wait for him instead of abruptly waking him up

So I stayed still, my body slowly sinking into the cheap yet soft material; I didn't let the scent of old must mixed in with sweat and other things that I can't seem to point my fingers, bother me as much. Not too long after, my eyelids became rather heavy and soon enough I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke once again by a sweet and yet spicy scent filling up my nose and making my stomach grumble. My eyes opened to see the sleeping man finally awake and eating something out of a Chinese take-out box. He looked at me with a stone-faced expression, I couldn't tell whether he was happy about me being awake or if he's disappointed that he has to share the food he just recently acquire( since I notice most of it were still steaming hot)

I attempted a smile but it was more forced than what I had in mind; he gave me another glance and returned to the chow mein he was eating before giving notice to me. We remained silent and it was awkward since all I could hear was his food chewing, I wanted to say something but really, he's really hard to talk to; wearing such scary expression that my voice seems to tremble.

"Uhm..." I started, finally breaking the silence. "Where am...I?" I asked in my own language, then realizing too late that he spoke Japanese.

He stayed quiet; he finished the last bite of his boxed meal and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He cleared his throat to start and then finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Well I don't know what happened to you, but I just picked you up after passing out in front of me." he said, I could only catch bits and pieces of what he had said, enough to understand the gist of it.

But instead of responding to him, I stayed silent again. My muscles tensing up from being too nervous than I should really be. He scoffed and let out a slight smirk before getting up and headed to the kitchen; and like the other room, it was barely filled with anything but the important necessities required to make a meal for a single man.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic container and tossed it in the microwave, it created a high pitched beep as he pressed on the amount of time he wanted it for before returning to the living room with me.

"So...Me..._in..._your...house?" I said with my broken attempt in Japanese language. I couldn't quite grasp what I said so I figured he didn't either so repeated it and accompanied it some gestures; this time he got it and slightly nodded.

The microwave beeped signaling that whatever he had in the microwave was finally done; he walked back to the kitchen then returned with the said container and he handed it to me.

"Here eat this, since you didn't ask for any of my Chinese food, I ate all of it." he said sternly, I didn't get it, I glanced at the Chinese food he had earlier and it was all gone; what he had given me was something mysterious. None of the substance was recognizable and I fear that I might die on the spot if I were to eat -what I can only describe as red slop-.

He noticed my discomfort and scoffed.

"Its only curry...CURRY! Got it?" he said as he repeated it more.

I glanced at the container again and took a quick whiff of the scent. My nose was immediately filled with a _very _spicy scent and getting caught in my throat throwing me into coughing fits.

"Gah the hell with this curry!" I said, obviously he has no idea what I just said but remained silent and wasn't giving any indications as I made my way to the kitchen with the mysterious substance that he called _Curry. _

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, I raised the container for him to see and dropped it in the garbage. I know it was quite rude but it was the only way I could express my disgust to the old and molding food. He rushed towards the kitchen with an obvious anger plastered on his face, his hand grabbed a hold of the collar of the shirt that I was wearing. He leaned close, his breath brushed against my face and I could smell the Chinese food he had eaten earlier. I tried to push him away, as I felt my blood rush to my face but he was far too stronger than I am it felt like pushing a boulder.

"That curry was obviously bad! It was molding dammit!" I cried out, but my voice was raw and husky from all he yelling and screaming that had occurred the other day. He was a bit confused, but I pointed at the container of Curry sticking out of the garbage can. Flies and knats were already gathering at the surface. He stared at it then at me and finally understood why I have been acting the way I was with the food.

"Oh."

Before he could let go of my shirt. The front door opened and came walking in was a girl about my age with jet black hair that hung loosely on her shoulder, pale skin but her eyes stood out the most. A dark color of violet. I stared at her for a moment. My eyes moving from her red top then back to her violet eyes.

"Shizu-chii...I'm hungry. Do we have food?" she asked before her eyes landed on us. Still on the position where Shizuo was still holding onto my shirt.

She stared at us, and was obviously surprised but a bit irritated, I could tell

"Oi...Old man. How many times do I have to tell you to quit bringing your women into the house!" she cried out half teasing, half irritated.

_'Oh geez...this doesn't look like it will go well.' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now folks~<strong>


End file.
